


How Long? - Ever Since I Can Remember

by Reylin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylin/pseuds/Reylin
Summary: Korra and Asami start working at Camp Avatar, the summer camp where they grew up together. Korra starts having a crush on Asami. Can they be more than best friends after all this time?Korra is the lifeguard and Asami is a maintenance worker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people. There's no smut for a while, sorry.... but it will come in the future! It's why they're adults in this.  
> Just Korra and Asami for the first chapter to get things started right away. But I want to add many more characters, and possibly more ships.

The engine revved as Korra drove up the hill. Once reaching the top, she was hit with an extraordinary view. Every year, it never failed to amaze her. The beauty of Camp Avatar was phenomenal, and she missed it year round until summer came again. She slowed the car as it made it’s descent into the valley. It would be Korra’s first time coming here as an employee instead of a camper, she was coming as the new lifeguard. 

As Korra made her way to park, she spotted her old friend Asami in the field right next to the lot, on top of a giant lawn mower. It was a riding mower, but this one had no seat, and it looked like Asami was fixing it. Asami was wearing a closely-fit white tank top with dirt and grease on it, with the straps of her bra visible on her shoulders. Her pants were the dark-green classic combat/survival pants that most dedicated campers bought from Sokka’s Wilderness Outfitters. She also sported some heavy boots and work gloves.

Korra parked, taking the key out of the ignition. Before she got out, she took a second to relish in the fact that she was finally here again, and that she’d probably be working with Asami. Asami was always in her cabin when they were campers, and she had shared a camp bed with her. They didn’t talk outside of camp, but Korra knew that things would be different now that they were adults. 

“Hey!” Asami called out and waved as Korra came out of the car with her backpack. “I didn’t expect to see you this year.” Asami said while finishing up with a wrench. “You working here too?” She looked at Korra with a smile.

“Hey, it’s nice to see you. Yeah, I’m lifeguarding this year.” Korra said as she walked up, her hand grasping the strap of her backpack slung over one shoulder. “You maintenance?” She asked, grinning back at Asami. 

Asami put her tools in a kit, “Yeah I’m maintenance. I might be the only maintenance by the end of the summer, too. I think the other guys hate this job, but I don’t mind it. It’ll be nice having free time to spend here.” She sighed as she took off her glove and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned her head to smile at the scenery until Korra spoke again. 

Korra couldn’t help but stare at Asami as she flipped her hair and smiled into the horizon. _Wow, she’s more beautiful than I remember…_ Korra thought before shaking her head back to reality. “I am, ummm, going to my lifeguard cabin to setup my room, wanna come with?” She asked hesitantly with a smile. Her face couldn’t help but show red on her cheeks. 

Asami picked up her tools and hopped off the big lawn mower. _Is she blushing?_ Asami couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “Sure thing! Can I put these tools in your car until we get back?” she asked, hoping to extend time with her old friend. 

Korra hummed in thought for a moment. “Yeah, you can grab them when we come back. Probably not best to leave them outside with those dark clouds above us.” She replied, liking the idea that her friend would need to get the tools together with her later. 

After putting away the tools and grabbing Korra’s stuff, they walked down the forest trail towards the cabins. Asami noted Korra’s outfit: a dark blue T-shirt, tight black shorts, and running shoes with light blue socks poking out of them. Korra was busy talking about her final year of high school while Asami listened intently. 

“You cut your hair-” Asami spoke after one of Korra’s stories. She beamed, excited for a response. 

“Yeah… do you like it?” replied Korra, her hand reaching behind her neck; a typical nervous trait of hers. 

“Of course!” Asami’s face brightened, trying to convey that she loved the hair. It was cut just above the shoulders. She noticed Korra being a little bashful around her, which she never was in the past. Asami wondered if Korra liked girls too, she’d had a thing with Mako growing up but that’s all Asami could remember. _Maybe Korra is bisexual like me? What are the odds?_ Asami thought. 

“I got it done after grad. A new start! We’re now ‘adults’ after all.” Korra said the last part sarcastically, enunciating the word ‘adults’. They laughed as they continued down the path. The pair finally reached the cabins surrounded by forest, only accessible by the carved trails through the bushes. Korra led them to a cabin off the main trail, away from the others. 

After unlocking the door with her new keys, Korra stepped in. “Here’s my new home!” She and Asami dropped the bags near the front door. Korra sat on the couch. It was a different cabin compared to the standard cabins they grew up in. This one had a bathroom, couch, kitchenette, table, and chairs along with the bed and shelves. The campers only needed the cabins for sleeping so most cabins just had beds and shelves. 

Asami sat beside Korra, crossing her legs so she could sit towards her on the couch. Korra put her feet up, folding them beside her so she could face Asami comfortably. “It’s a nice place, but I think the company is better.” Asami said with a grin, flirting to try and bring out that blush again. “I missed you, Korra…” 

Asami was successful, Korra did blush at her remark. “I missed you too, Asami…What have you been up to this past year? We should really stay connected. We can’t just hope to see the other at camp every year like in the past.” Korra reached in her pocket to grab her phone. 

“University was interesting, lots of work. But I didn’t make any friends. Kinda hard when you’re the only minor in engineering. Maybe I should’ve waited and gone to University with the rest of you instead of taking advantage of my early grad.” Asami complained with an exhale. Korra opened the contacts app and gave her phone to Asami. 

Asami continued talking a bit about her experience at university while she typed in her contact information and handed back Korra’s phone. “Text me so I have your number.” her tone lifting to grab Korra’s attention. 

“You kidding? Don’t you remember nobody can get any service out here? It’s how they keep us outside and playing. Tenzin has a whole speech about finding spiritual connection with nature.” Korra rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed about Tenzin’s teachings when they were campers. 

Asami grinned. “Yeah, well this is a prototype Future Industries phone” she said as she pulled out the phone from her pocket. “It has boosted signal so I can reach the towers from here. I’m going to setup a hotspot so your phone can connect with mine and we can message each other.” She began playing with her phone for a second, and then showed it to Korra with enthusiasm.

 

Hotspot: Millennium Falcon  
Password: korr@-i$-nice&hot

 

Korra stared at the phone while typing on hers to connect. “You’re such a nerd!” Korra laughed with a huge grin, blushing profusely at the password. “I… uuhh… I actually haven’t seen Star Wars, I just see some stuff on Tumblr about it, so I know the reference. It’s Rey’s starship, right?” Korra continued, trying hard to avoid the obvious flirting. She couldn’t conceal her intense blushing, but at least she was trying to distract both of them. The butterflies in her stomach were going mad, she needed to change the subject. She couldn’t think about the possibility of her friend liking her while she was talking with her. She kept her eyes on her phone so she didn’t have to see Asami’s beautiful smiling face, those dreamy emerald eyes, her radiant complexion, that fit body still glistening with sweat, the dirty white tank-top tightly worn on those perfect curves… she REALLY needed a distraction. Korra bit her bottom lip while she stared at her phone and texted Asami.

 

Korra: **Hey, it’s me. That nice and hot girl ;)**

 

Asami saw Korra’s intense reaction to the password. Her face glowing with success, Asami was excited to get her friend flustered like this. _Korra must like me._ Asami thought. She really liked the idea, but let Korra distract her anyways. She had all summer to find out. “You’re not wrong. It became Rey’s ship, mostly. You’ll have to find out! Why don’t we watch Star Wars this summer? I would love to have some movie nights with you in the evenings. We don’t have to join the campers every night, it’s not like we’re the counselors.”

Korra finally reclaimed her composure. _The distraction had worked!_ Now to turn the tables, she wasn’t going to lose this game that easy. “Is Asami Sato asking me out on multiple dates? Smooth one there. Go big or go home?” Korra laughed, poking Asami in her sides to further the teasing. 

Asami’s face turned red as she realized what had happened. She laughed as Korra poked her but raised her arms in surrender. Korra stopped and Asami was able to catch her breath. “You didn’t say no!” Asami replied with a huge grin. 

“You got me there. I would love to, but seriously… where would we watch movies? There’s like no tech in this camp except what we bring.” 

Asami replied “Don’t worry about that, I always come prepared. Would it be okay if we set up in your cabin, since I still have roommates?” 

“Woah there, multiple dates and now you’re proposing to move your stuff in? How fast do you move, girl?” Korra stuck out her tongue, trying to tease Asami some more. Asami raised her eyebrow with a smug look, and Korra giggled. “Yeah I’m okay with that.” Korra finally answered. They locked eyes and smiled at each other for a moment. Korra pulled away first with a blush, flustered by those beautiful green eyes. She reached her hand up behind her neck again. Korra needed to regain composure, she was losing this game badly. She didn’t want to believe she was falling for this woman already. She needed to turn the tide and fluster Asami. Korra’s competitive side ignited at the thought. 

“I’m sure we can get everything setup right away during counselor-orientation week. There are no campers for a while, so you won’t be needed much on the river. I’m also able to finish my work quickly since it’s divided by the remaining maintenance people.” said Asami. This was really working out for her, she was excited to hangout with her friend and see where this took them. 

“Sounds like a plan. Speaking of setting up…” Korra got up off the couch and sauntered over to her bags. “I should really unpack and make this place my own. You don’t mind, do you?” Korra said the last part in a flirtatious way as she bent down to open her bag, intentionally displaying her ass to give Asami a perfect view in those tight shorts. 

Asami gulped and her cheeks turned red. She couldn’t help but stare at that beautiful round ass right in front of her. It didn’t sink in that Korra was intentionally doing it until she was able to gather her thoughts and break away from the urge to soak in the sight. Asami bit her lower lip, and grinned, knowing exactly what game Korra was playing. She got up and walked over to the sink at the kitchenette. “I’ll help you, but I should wash up first. I’m still messy from engine grease and dirt.” She began washing her hands and arms at the sink. After she finished, she turned to Korra “I don’t want to get your stuff dirty, so I shouldn’t wear this shirt then…” Asami said seductively, as she gripped the bottom of her tank top and slowly slid it up. It bunched below her chest until Asami tugged it past her boobs, over her shoulders and off. Her black bra remained, hugging her breasts. 

Korra was looking at Asami with her jaw dropped, eyes wide, cheeks red. _Holy fuck, Asami!_ Korra was going crazy.  She was not expecting to see her hot friend strip her shirt off like that right in front of her. She was really going to lose this game if she didn’t do something. She shook her head to gather her mind. After Asami was done her strip tease and ready to help, Korra stood up and put her hand on her hip, staring at Asami with an eyebrow raised. “Did you really just do that? You’re so obvious. I can’t believe you.” Korra shook her head and gave a slight grin. 

“What-- you were intentionally showing off your ass to me, and you think _I_ was obvious?” She walked up to Korra and put her hand on Korra’s chin, moving forward and closing the space between them. Their faces were inches apart, staring into each other. “How long do you want to play this game, Korra? Who are we fooling?” Asami said in a low breathy voice. Sapphire eyes staring into emerald eyes, emeralds staring into sapphires. She stood there for a moment, Asami waiting for Korra’s response but she never gave it. 

Asami turned away, breaking the moment. She bent down, grabbing a bag and put it on the table. She sat in a chair and began going through Korra’s stuff with a smile. Korra just stood there dumbfounded… not knowing what to do. After a bit, Asami spoke up again. “I see you still have your shitty discman with you. You do know you can put music on your smartphone, right?” Asami teased with a smirk. “Are you just going to stand there, Korra? Or are we going to unpack your stuff?” 

Korra finally broke from her daze, face pale; thoughts festering in her mind. She sunk down in a chair across from Asami, eyes narrowing. Putting her hand on her forehead, she rested her elbow on the table. Korra was stressed, a thought popped in her mind. _Was Asami just using me?_ “No Asami, you don’t get to pull that shit with me and then pretend like nothing happened. What the fuck? What do you want from me?” Korra said with frustration and confusion in her voice. She started breathing harder. Korra thought Asami was taking advantage of her, she knew Asami realized that Korra liked her. Korra did not like being played with as if she was a game and nothing more. 

Asami froze for a second as if lightning struck her. She abruptly got up and left the cabin, slamming the door behind her. She ran off down the trail, not looking back when she heard Korra call her name from far away. Tears were forming in her eyes, and all she wanted to do was get away. 

Korra came back in the cabin after shouting for Asami to come back. She lay down on the couch and rubbed her forehead. _What just happened? I screwed up big time, Asami ran away. Was she crying? Why did I get mad? Was she taking advantage of me, or does she have a crush on me? Uuuggghh… I can’t handle this. I’m going to skip supper and just crash here for the night after unpacking. I’ll figure this shit out tomorrow._  

Asami ran to the maintenance residence and quickly ran inside, past the main area, and to her room. She didn’t want anyone to talk to her, even though the other maintenance workers were sitting at the table stunned as she stormed past. She slammed the door so she wouldn’t get any visitors, hopefully communicating that she wanted to be left alone. She locked her door and then face planted onto her pillow, laying in bed face-down. She cried a bit, but mainly just lay there in emotional pain. 

_Does Korra hate me now? Does she think I was using her, because I said it was a game? She was flirting back! Was I flirting too much? What is wrong with me, why did I go too far? How much do I like this girl? I never done anything like that before. Fuck…Korra doesn’t deserve me if I mess with her like that. I didn’t mean to hurt her._

 

~That night they texted~ 

Korra: **You left your shirt here, and your tools are in my car.**

Asami: **keep the shirt. i’ll have one of the guys get the tools tomorrow. sorry about earlier**

Korra: **I’m the one who made you run away, I should be saying sorry.**

 

Korra: **Was it all just a game to you though?**

Asami: **korra… you’ve been my best friend for years at this camp, why would I hurt you?**

Korra: **So you ‘like’ me back, then?**

Asami: **apparently i’ve been a ninja all these years…**

Korra: **How long?**

Asami: **ever since I can remember**

Korra: **I’m a terrible friend if I’ve been oblivious all this time**

Asami: **don’t say that, you’re the reason i come back to this camp every year… i was scared because you were always my camp bestie and bed buddy. i didn’t want to ruin what we had so i hid my feelings**

Korra: **Really? But wait, you dated Mako for a summer**

Asami: **because you liked him… i was petty and was trying to make you jealous**

Korra: **Well it worked. At least we found out he sucks at relationships**

Asami: **thank raava.**

Korra: **Lol**

 

Korra: **Thanks for the hotspot and for hanging out with me today. Also thanks for clearing things up, can we try to stay on the same page from now on?**

Asami: **np. sounds good :)**

Korra: ** <3**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Bed Buddy = the beds in each cabin are double beds, so the campers pair up and sleep beside their 'bed buddy' while they're at camp. That's how my summer camp worked. 
> 
> Korra still has autocorrect on her phone, so it capitalizes the letters for her. Asami's a nerd and disabled it, lol.


End file.
